Alpha and Omega: Love and War
by ZO9124
Summary: Losing everything around you is a horrible thing to witness. When losing his mother to a tyrannical dictator of a leader, the wolf must leave his pack in order to continue his legacy. He's being chased by psychotic, blood-thirsty wolves and has to deal with sleep deprivation. But, when he lands in Jasper and meets a wolf, everything changes for him, love occurs, but so do problems.


Chapter 1

Unknown POV

"I just got to keep going, keep going til I find a place to rest." I said to myself. I kept running and running for days now, and they just won't stop until I'm caught or dead. I don't even remember when I last slept, I've been on guard and been moving day and night just to survive. I've even put on mud to get rid of my scent but they keep coming after me and just won't stop. I'm not sure how long I'll last but I need to keep going. I promised my mom to survive this and I will.

I stop and try to catch my breath, I don't know how but I've been running for hours to get away from those monsters, I have all this adrenaline to survive that I keep on running. I look up at the sky to see if I'm not going the wrong direction. I see the North Star west to me, I'm going the right direction.

"I SMELL HIM!" I hear, oh shit! They found me, it's time to start running again. I run as fast as my little legs can go, although it may not be long. I've lost that adrenaline rush that I had. Dammit! I shouldn't have stopped, and now it may cost my life.

I have a quick decision to make right here right now. I can either give myself up, or I can keep running until I find the right place to hide. I hear the howls of the pack, I choose option 2 and start running faster than a bullet. I look behind me and I can see the pack of wolves running behind me. Shit! They're gaining speed, won't be long until they catch me.

I run through an uphill forest, The more up I go, the slower I get. Although, it's better than being wolf chow. I finally get to the top where the land levels out, only bad thing is there's a cliff that leads to nowhere. It's too late though, they caught me.

"Finally, do you know how long we've been chasing you?" My enemy asked. All I did was glare at him, he laughs and waits for the rest of his pack.

Soon they were up there and looking at me too.

"You know, you run very fucking fast. Where did you get all that agility? You have to tell me when we get back." He said.

"I'm not going back to the dictatorship you call a pack. I won't stand for the tyranny he holds!" I yell. All the wolves look at me and chuckle. The wolf in charge looks at me and laughs.

"I don't think you have the power to tell us yes or no. In case you have forgotten, your back is to a cliff I could just push you over. It'll pay for chasing you all over Canada." He said wickedly, I've never felt more sick than I do now.

"I won't go back, he will pay for what he has done." I stated.

"She was a whore."

"SHE WAS MY MOTHER!" I yelled, it was silent for a moment. The wolf smirked and looked at me.

"My, My. Did I hit a nerve?" He asked, he looked at the rest and laughed. "I think I did, but what I said was true, right? His mother was a dumb whore who fucked my father for shelter." He laughed, soon afterwards the rest were laughing with him. I couldn't let him get away with that insult. I growled and jumped at him, ready to clamp my jaw around his throat. My attack failed, he moved in time and pushed me closer to the cliff, so close I could fall.

I was on the ground when he put his claw up to my throat.

"You shouldn't have done that. That was frankly a dumb move on your part. You don't attack your superior." He said darkly. He then grabbed me by the scruff and hung me over the cliff. He looked at my scared look, laughed, and set me down right at the edge.

"I was informed that I couldn't kill you, so I won't. So, I'll let that attack slide," He said. He moved towards his pack, ready to leave. He got halfway through the crowd before turning around to look at me again. He smiled deviously.

"I could make up a lie though." He said in a sinister way, before I knew what happened, I was flying off the cliff at a rapid speed. Last thing I heard and felt was the impact of the ground and him laughing.

I blacked out from the pain, but the ground didn't hurt. What hurt more was the my brother knocked me off the cliff.

Humphrey's POV

Goddamn these old bones, I don't know how Tony dealt with this. I'm walking through the Western Pack of Jasper like every morning taking in the beauty. I sniff, taking in that spring smell. Unlike yesterday, I get a mixture of pollen and blood, weird you never smell blood out here. I'm no where near the feeding grounds.

I continue to follow the smell until I see what caused the smell. A wolf, and by the looks of it, a dead one is rotting in a pile of leaves.

"Dear God, did he fall down?" I looked up at the cliff that the wolf is at the bottom of. It's at least a 75ft drop. No way he survived that.

"I'm sorry, but- ahh shit." I heard. I look at the corpse, only it was alive and groaning in pain.

"Oh god, are you okay?" I asked as I ran up to help him. He tried to get up but ultimately failed.

"Yeah, I-I just n-need help." He said, and before I could ask anything else he passed out.

"Dammit, I have to carry him." I groaned, I'm too old to do this, maybe I could get Fleet or Hutch? No, it'll take to long. He'll die before they'd get here. I sighed and went and helped him on my back. The pain was unbearable, but at least I was saving a life.

I walked back to the healing den where Eve and Claudette were talking.

"So we're trying for pups, I want them but Fleet thinks were too young." Claudette said, I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Damn right you are, you're only 2 and that's still young. Anyway, can you help him?" I asked, I set down the wolf and started to stretch, hoping that it would help the pain in my back, it didn't.

"Jeez Dad, this guy is messed up. I hope we can save him, but you need to leave. We need space." I nodded and walked out, I looked out and saw the Western Pack of Jasper Park.

I saw Alphas' getting ready for border patrol, hunting and guard duty. Then, there are the Omegas' who are playing and keeping the spirit up. I look up to my den, I can see Kate sitting there, watching the pack too. I smiled and walked up to see her, we've been mates for awhile and it seems our love gets stronger. After a minute or two, I get up there and see he smiling, she's so proud of the pack.

"Hey Kate." I said and sat down next to her.

"Hello Humphrey, I hope you've had a good morning?"

"Oh, I did. Claudette and your mother should be by soon. I found a wolf at the edge of the cliff." I said. She just nodded and sighed.

"Humphrey, we need to talk to Runt, he hasn't gotten out of the den in a week." She said sadly.

"I don't blame him, he lost his best friend. It's like losing you." I said, Kate just rolled her eyes and nuzzled me. I nuzzled back and laughed.

Kate and I have been together for years and have had 3 pups too. Claudette, Stinky, and Runt. Claudette is working with Eve becoming a healer in the healing and is mated to Fleet, our Beta. Stinky has transferred over to the Eastern Pack of Jasper and helps his Aunt Lilly and Uncle Garth. He helps with Hunting and Border Patrol and comes home once in awhile, and he is not mated to anyone. Last is Runt, Runt is an Omega, he was happy for awhile until his best friend sadly passed away last week in a hunt. During the hunt something or someone spooked the caribou and a stampede occurred and, unfortunately killed the Alpha. Runt has been in the den day and night. He needs to get out and get some air, staying inside depressed won't help.

I walk into the den with Kate to see Runt looking at a wall.

"Hey son, see anything interesting?" I joked, only Runt just grunted and sighed.

"No, just thinking about Ronni." He said sadly, I sadly looked at my son and sighed. I hated when my pups were sad, it made me sad to see them that way. It kills me to see Runt this way.

"Look I'm sorry about your friend, but-"

"DAD, YOU IN THERE!" I heard Claudette from outside.

"In here Claudette." I said, I looked back at Runt, he looked kinda angry. He still looked sad, but now he looked mad.

"Hey dad, that guy will be fine. For falling off a cliff, he didn't take a lot of damage. He has 3 broken ribs, a fractured hipbone, and broken paw, and a concussion. Someone needs to be there when he wakes up. Neither grandma and I can't stay so we need one of you to look after him." She informed. I nodded and looked at Kate, hoping she would look after the wolf.

"Nope, got a pack to run." She said with a blank look on her face. I groaned and whined.

"But the ground isn't soft, I'm getting old and my back hurts when I sit or lay down in there. Besides, I got Omega duties to do and can't miss them." I said. Kate sighed and looked around, she looked at Runt and smiled.

"Hey Runt, baby. Can you help us out and look after the injured wolf?" She asked. Runt looked at her for a good minute before smiling.

"Fine, beats staying in here and listening to you two." He said, I grunted and looked at him.

"Well someone's sassy today." Runt looked at me, smiling, before leaving the den to the healers den.

Runt's POV

It hurts.

It hurts like hell.

I wonder if anyone in my family knows how bad it hurts to lose one very close to you. I teared up at the thought of Ronni, his life was taken too soon. He didn't deserve that, nobody does.

I walk into the healers den to see a wolf laying down, his chest slowly moving up and down. He looks peaceful, more than I am right now. So he fell off a cliff? Poor bastard. I lied down close to him, I looked at his face, it looked familiar. He looks like someone I know. He has a black body, but his head white. I've never seen anyone with that type of fur pattern, and it was honestly cool.

I don't know when but I fell asleep. I wasn't asleep for long, because not too long he was screaming. He wasn't awake but he was screaming out, he was hold his heart. He had tears rolling down his face. I got up and sat next to him. I don't know why, but I started to rub his head, or like humans do with their dogs, pet him. I rubbed his head and sat next to him, whispering nice, kind words to him. Ronni used to do this when I nightmares about King when he pup-napped me a couple years back.

It wasn't long until he was done screaming, he nuzzled into my side and didn't move. It warmed up my heart to know I helped him calm down. I wonder what he has been through. I look him over and saw a faint scar on his cheek, looks like a claw mark. He must've been hit by an animal, or something else.

He stays nuzzled into my side for a few hours. It felt comfortable, his fur was very soft and it felt like laying on feathers. I couldn't stop looking at him, I just couldn't get him out of my mind. I feel like I've met him before, I just can't remember where and when.

He starts to grunt and move around, I start to blush as he rubs his heard on my body, he smiles slightly and slowly opens up his eyes. I look down at him and laugh.

"Morning sleepyhead." He immediately reacts and tries to move away, only hurting himself in the process.

"Ow, shit it hurts." He cursed, I chuckled. He looked at me and glared.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Runt, you're in the Western Pack of Jasper. My parents are the pack leaders." I said. He sighed and tried to sit up.

"Ow, what the?" He look confused.

"Hey, don't try to move. You fell off a cliff and almost died. Just take it easy and calm down. Now, do you remember what happened?" I asked. He shook his head, he may have amnesia.

"Well, do you remember your name?" I asked, he nodded and looked at me.

"Mortimor, My name is Mortimor. That's all I remember."


End file.
